


My Name is Death

by pumpkin_latte



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_latte/pseuds/pumpkin_latte
Summary: When Death comes knocking on your door, you answer





	My Name is Death

**Author's Note:**

> this is partially crap, forgive me. I wrote this in a hurry Dx part 2 is like almost done

_They say death is something to be feared. A dark entity that takes you away from the world of the living when your clock stops ticking. People hate death more than anything. They've made movies and TV shows about the horrors of death, without really ever considering how it makes death feel._

_That is, most people are like that, and 'most' does not include everyone. One girl was part of the minority, because she'd grazed the temptation of death when she was a child, and scoffed in its face. She'd defied it's rules in every way possible, until one summer night, when death came knocking on her door._

 

It was a picture perfect evening, full of life and joy. The sun was shining and there were only a few stray clouds traveling across the blue sky. Most people were enjoying their summer to the fullest, while she was on her way home from the hospital. She requested, more like forced, leave, despite the doctors warning of her deteriorating condition. She had a fragile heart, and it threatened stopping any moment.

She'd fought against death for years, so why would she succumb now? She knew how to take care of herself, because her own company was all she ever had, and all she would ever need.

She strolled home under the warmth of the sun, and felt her body fatigue under it's rays. She felt her heart beat faster, but she never stopped smiling. When she got home, she tried to make dinner, but resulted in a burn on her hand instead. Yet her smile never abandoned her face. That night she lay on the couch, because that was also her bed. She was almost asleep, when she felt a cold chill resonate in the air and a gentle knocking on her door.

She stood up rather lazily, and turned on the light. Blinking a few times, she scrunched her eyebrows and rubbed her eyes.

There was... someone in her house. Standing in front of her.

 

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in?!" She yelled at the dark cloaked figure. She couldn't see a face, because it was covered by a hood, but she could tell it was a man. He was clad in a cloak as dark as a moonless, starless night, black leather gloves, slick black dress pants and all black Converses.

 

The figure ignored her complaints, continuing it's stride towards her with slow steps.

"Y-yah!! Stay back, freak! I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it!" She scolded, grabbing a bottle of spray from her purse and pointing it at the figure. She reached for an umbrella that leaned on the coffee table, and swung harshly at the air between the two.

The figure was also persistant, however, and continued to close the gap. When he was just a few feet away, she realized just how tall this guy was, and skinny.

"Hey you giraffe, pick on someone your own size eh?!" She barked, jabbing the umbrella in his stomach, making him grunt unpleasantly.

"Ow! H-hey, _stop_ , just---"

"Oh! So you can speak, how enlightening! Tell me who you are and why you're here you pervert freak giraffe!" she jabbed at him again, but harder, causing him to bend and stub his knee on the coffee table and yelp in pain. He hopped around, with his knee in one hand, as his other tried to find a place to hold onto before he fell. He reached forward, unknowingly grabbing her chest for balance, which was a bad, _bad_ idea.

She screeched like a pterodactyl, almost breaking every glass in the complex. She beat the cloaked man continuously, until he literally started to beg for mercy.

"Hey! I'm begging-- Ow!!! Pl-- ease OW! HEY!! Please stop!!" He pleaded, slapping his hands together in hopes that she would let him be, but it was in vain. Her fist held him up by his collar, and she yanked his hood off, and oh... god dammit he's handsome.

"W-who the hell are you?! Why are you here?! Answer me or else this goes up your ass" she threatened, jabbing the umbrella at his hip while her cheeks flushed pink.

"I-f y-you let me b-reathe---" he choked, and she finally let go of her death grip. He took in several deep breaths while clutching his chest.

"Jeez, for someone whose dying you sure have a lot of fight"

"Who the hell said I'm dying?! You're the one whose gunna die if you don't answer my questions!" She demanded, attempting to be fierce, but the boys breathtaking beauty made her eyes linger a little too long.

"My name is Death, and you're making my job very difficult" he hissed, yanking out a watch from his cloak and shoving it towards her face. Her name was carved on the rim of the gold watch, and it had stopped ticking five minutes ago.

"This isn't funny. You can't prove your death, death isn't a person. You're with the funeral agency aren't ya? Second time this month they've sent someone! You just want money, tsk" she clicked her tongue. "I'm calling the cops. You're so going to jail!"

"Hey now, here, if you don't believe me, just feel my skin" he rolled up his sleeve and stuck his pale arm forward. Her expression grew confused and slightly appalled, but she gently touched his arm.

"W-what are you, from Antarctica?!"

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah, I believe you're from Antarctica, now get out of my house!"

He sighed heavily, throwing his head back in partial defeat. But this was his job, and he couldn't just leave. He really despised it when humans made his job difficult.

"You're impossible, why would someone from Antarctica be dressed like this, huh? Will you just come with me? You're ten minutes overdue"

She scoffed and blinked in disbelief, as if he'd just insulted her. "Overdue?! Over _due_?! What am I, a library book?! I can't believe the audacity---"

He smushed her lips together with his gloved fingers, having had enough of her blabbering. He facepalmed himself, several times, before looking up at her fuming face.

"I have another human to take care of in 20 minutes, so will you please just cooperate?" He studied her expression for compliance, and slowly released her lips. She frowned, plopping herself on the couch before shaking her head fiercely and saying "no".

 

It had been four days since death came at her door, and well... He was still there. He wasn't allowed to leave someone whose life had stopped ticking, because the universe would keep you in limbo. Neither alive nor dead, but an invisible being harvested from their worst fears. Death had to ask a colleague to cover for him, because yes, there was more than one Death. Too many people expire on a daily basis for one entity to handle.

Death lounged on the couch, flipping through channels on the small TV. He sighed, sinking deeper into the couch.

"You're not gunna find anything to watch, trust me. I've tried" she advised as she settled down beside him with an iced coffee that Death had produced out of thin air. He'd just finished his daily chores, which consisted of washing the dishes, vacuuming, taking out the trash-- and by god did that girl produce heaps of trash-- and anything else her little frail heart desired. She'd made Death her own personal maid, and she was loving it.

"I don't like calling you Death" she began, wearing a strained look on her face. "It's too dark"

"Well... that's what I'm called so deal with it. And of course it's not gunna be rainbows and sparkles" he sassed, expecting to be counter attacked with more sass.

"It could be if you wanted it to" she smiled cheekily, receiving a glare from the cloaked man.

"So... what's your real name?"

"I told you, my name is Death"

"Blah blah, boring! You must have a real name if there's like 100 cloak people called death. If not, then the system is stupid"

She really, _really_ annoyed him. He was certain of that much.

"I was called Hyungwon when I was human" he reported as her eyes grew wide.

"Waaah! So you used to be human too?! What happened? How did you die? Was it painful? How old were you? Have you seen your family since?"

He swore he would've taped her mouth shut if he it didn't violate his own codes of conduct. He swore it, but he also endured it. She was the only person to ever show interest in _his_ story. The only person to treat death like a human.

"You seriously ask too many questions" he could've swore he was annoyed, but he wore a faint smile on his face as her eyes glimmered with curiosity.

They spent the next two hours talking about his human life, her life, and eveything in between. She started calling him by his human name, and he was convinced he felt a beat where his heart should've been for a mere second.

That night, she made him sleep on the floor beside the couch, instead of the kitchen where is usual resting spot had become. He stayed awake the whole night, because death never slept. He tried covering his ears from her monstrous snoring, but failed. At one point she'd threatened rolling off the couch, and he had to push her back to safety.

"I'm not your babysitter, stupid" he grunted as he laid back down, his back aching from the hardness of the floor. He exhaled heavily, wondering what he'd done to deserve this. He couldn't quite tell if it was a punishment or a reward, but he found himself smiling more at her intriguing ways.

He turned towards the couch and laid on his side, feeling a sharp pain emit from his lower back. He really could've conjured a mattress for himself, he really could. But somewhere in the hole where is heart once was, he felt the need to make her smile. Perhaps because he knew she'd never felt joy from another being before, or the happiness from someone's company.

He stared at the brown sofa, trying to remember bits of his human life, because he knew he'd been happy and surrounded by friends. He had company, and he'd taken them for granted. He couldn't see memories of his human life, but he could feel isolated emotions he had experienced.

His concentration was drowining in deep thought, when his body was smushed farther into the floor by a boulder. Except it wasn't a boulder.

He pushed her limp body off of his own, inhaling sharp deep breaths as he gasped for air.

"What the hell was--" he paused, noticing she was somehow still asleep.

 

_What the hell is this girl?!_

 

"Yah! Wake up! You fell on me how the heck are you still snoring?! Oh wait, it's because I cushioned your fall. You should be thankful, your royal annoyance" He tried to push her as close to the couch as possible, but she was dead weight. _Oh_..

"You're not... hey, you okay?" He grew slightly concerned, because any normal human should have woken up by now. Then again, she was far from normal. "Are you- you're not, dead, are you?" He whispered, bringing his face close to hers.

Of course he knew she couldn't die like this unless she touched his hands...

"Crap!" He looked down to find his hands in the mess of arms, sighing with relief upon seeing they were still fully gloved.

He shimmied his way out from under her, and made himself comfortable in the little space he had between her and the coffee table.

 

When light shined through the old curtains, she woke up with still-closed eyes. She wore a giant smile on her face, stretching every limb on her body. She felt cold beneath her, but it wasn't uncomfortable, especially in the summer heat. It was a refreshing cool, like one would feel from mint.

Her hands wandered upon the cool feeling, until she met something partially wet and plump. She poked it, and squinted her still closed eyes.

Were those... _lips_?

Eyes flinging open, she jolted awake, and saw Deaths' death glare. His cheeks were hinted with the faintest amount of pink, and her mind fell into the gutter.

"W-w-we did we, why was i--" she stammered, then gasped loudly "You PERVERT!"

She slapped him not once, but twice. With both hands. His cheeks now forming red outlines of her fingers. He growled with pure annoyance and she swore she saw a vein surface on his forehead.

"We didn't do anything, your royal annoyance. You fell on me at 3am, wouldn't wake up, and then constricted me to this one uncomfortable position all night. And what do I get? 4 slaps in return" he snapped, clicking his tongue and jocking his neck to the side. A habit he'd picked up from one of his elders.

"Well why didn't you just _say_ that to begin with?!"

He attempted to stand, but sharp pain scorched up his back. "You never... gave me the chance to" he grumbled.

 

A week had passed since Death came and was made a personal maid. He was certain that never in the history of histories has death been forced to become succumb so low. Then again, reapers usually never cared enough to stick around until the client was ready to leave. Too many would leave humans to the horrors of limbo.

She was working on her laptop on some assignment, when she felt her eyes fall and her body grow heavy. She clutched her chest as heaviness hindered her breathing, gasping for air that wouldn't come. She tried to make her way to Death, who was in the kitchen, but she knocked over a lamp and fell limp.

"H-hyung... won... hy.."

He rushed to her side after hearing glass shatter, and fear smouldered his eyes. He kneeled down beside her, knowing nature would eventually force its course.

"Hey... you're gunna be okay" he knew she wasn't. He knew this would continue the more she denied death, but a part of him refused to let her die.

"Whats... happening... I can't..." her voice wavered, threatening to shatter. Her eyes searched Death, as pain pierced her heart, beating to a forte crescendo.

"H-hyungwon..." She murmured faintly, reaching for his gloved hand. Her vision went black, and her heartbeat whispered.

 

_Death was never called by his actual name, until he met her. He was never asked about his past life, until she had asked. He was never treated like a human... until she made it so. He dare say he felt something in the cavity of his chest when he heard her call his name, as if he were still human. He dare say he had emotions building inside him, that he hadn't felt for decades. He wanted her to live, but to live meant endless suffering._

_There was only one exit to this. Death._

 

* * *

 

The next day was beautifully sunny. The sweet smell of morning rain still scented the earth as the sounds of melodious chirping filled the room.

It was a beautiful day, but she had become a prisoner to her own home. Her condition deteriorated faster than ever, and Death watched her fall.

He stopped attempting to actually cook, as he almost set her kitchen on fire the last time he tried to make ramen. He ordered takeout, but placed it on a fancy plate for her to enjoy.

"Your royal annoyance, you have to eat. It'll help you feel better" he placed the plate on the coffee table and sat beside her. Her soft eyes stared at him as she wore an even softer smile. He felt a beat in his chest and laughed nervously.

"Why are you staring? Is there something on my face??"

She found herself lost in his brown eyes as she spoke, "Hyungwonnie, you're so beautiful it's not fair"

_What the heck is that nickname?!_

His pale cheeks burned with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head, trying to hide his blush.

"Y-you're.. not too bad yourself" he whispered inaudibly as he looked away from her.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you" she smiled, leaning closer to him.

_Didn't hear me my ass!_

"I said..." He coughed, "you're beautiful too"

Her eyes smiled widely, as did her lips, and threw her arms around the cloaked man. He squirmed, trying to rid himself of her grip, but she was nuzzling his shoulder like a kitten and he nearly melted into a puddle of softness.

"Thank you, Hyungwonnie" she sang happily, arms still embracing him.

"I'm Death, you know. People fear me. They scream and try and run away." he rolled his eyes as he covered his face with his cloak's collar.

She lifted her face to look at him, and blinked curiously. "I don't think you're scary at all. Besides, everyone dies eventually, so why fear it? It's not like you're some creepy supernatural creature with ten eyes, long limbs and razor sharp teeth like in movies" she looked at him, and pouted, "well.. you do have long limbs, but not the scary kind"

Death laughed, slapping his hand on his knee several times. "You're... you're really something, you know?" His lips were curved, his eyes grazing over her. If he were still human, he probably would've fallen in love with this girl.

But he was death, and was meant to take her life, not her heart.

"So..." Her smile had turned to a frown, and her solemn eyes stared at the floor. "I'm just gunna get worse, right? There's no way out of this?"

Her heart had stopped rebelling some time ago, but a part of her brain didn't want to let go of the living world. She blamed her deteriorating health on herself, and never once on her parents that passed the condition to her, and then abandoned her. She never once blamed the orphanage that left her malnourished, or the countless couples that refused her. She never placed blame on the doctors who couldn't find it in their hearts to help an orphan girl with nearly no money. She'd experienced little kindness in her life, yet she had so much happiness and hope within her.

That night she cried for the first time in years. She cried because she loved the world, and she loved her pathetic life. Her tears tainted her cheeks and soaked Deaths chest. She hugged herself for comfort, but her face hid in his arms and the dark of his cloak as he ran his gloved fingers through her soft hair. He whispered ' _I'm sorry_ ' repeatedly, and felt his mind cloud with sadness as she fell asleep in his cold arms.

 

"I've made up my mind" she declared the next day, barging into the kitchen as Death warmed up leftovers for dinner. He hummed, eyeing her curouosly.

"I'll finally give up and let myself go, on one condition"

"Oh? And what's that?" He smiled faintly, feeling both relief and anxiety at once.

"You need to help me cross off as many things on my bucket list as possible! Once I've experienced those things, I'll let you take me" she bargained as she smiled cheekily, feeling rather proud of her declaration.

"And just how long is this bucket list of yours?"

She immediately uncovered the hand that was hidden behind her back, revealing a thick scroll. She lifted her finger and let the scroll unfold. Deaths body shivered when the rolled paper finally _unrolled_ after hitting the floor.

If he wasn't already dead, he would certainly die trying to cross off all those things, that he was certain of.

He took the bottom of the list and studied it closely. There was _no way in hell_ he was completing this ridiculous thing.

"The last fifteen are NOT happening, _especially_ not the last one" he demanded as his cheeks flushed with pink.

"B-but but but... I really wanna experience having a boyfriend and doing couple things, please pretty please???" She frowned as she attempted to make the classic puppy dog face. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Okay, I really can't turn you into a celebrity, that's outta my reach--" he turned to her, and noticed her eyes had a glint of sadness in them.

"Ah, oh my _god_!" His eyes grew wide as he pointed at her, while covering his mouth with his other hand. "Oh my gosh, y-you're the award-winning [Y/N]! I saw your interview on the Ellen show and you looked so stunning! Your dedication is inspiring!" He gushed as he somehow made his own cheeks blush, acting the best he could. He materialized a piece of paper and a pencil, and stuck it in front of her confused face shyly, "C-can I have an autograph?? I'm a huge fan!"

She looked at him with pure confusion, until her mind finally connected the dots. She giggled, then smiled brightly, causing Death to feel a few thumps in his chest. She leaned forward, and let her arms wrap around his body as her hands dug into his back, burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you Hyungwonnie"

He was too taken aback to process the passionate embrace, until he felt warmth from her body pressed upon his. He held her tight, resting his chin on her head. They stayed like this for several moments, until Death pulled his head back ever so slightly, and softly pressed his plush lips against her temple in a gentle kiss. He felt her grip tighten, and her heart drum heavily against him as she gasped softly.

"That was number 12" he heard her say as she smiled into his chest.


End file.
